


Overreaction

by OneShooter



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That came out of nowhere, and i had to write down, but it is something, it's almost too stupid to function, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShooter/pseuds/OneShooter
Summary: I am so sorry for this, at all. It is pure disaster, but i have at this very moment this eye thing and all I could think of while I was trying to put myself to get some actual sleep was "what would my conception of the fluffiest Sebastian Stan ever do in this situation" and there you have it. At least i fell asleep. But really, I am going through this so it is relatable to me right now. I hope you enjoy this non-sense.





	

I was totally not in the mood for it; The night before while we were watching Netflix I noticed my eye was a little swollen and I thought “ Well, it might just be the series marathoning…” but holy shit, I woke up to a completely swollen eyelid and I was freaking out.  
I went to the ophthalmologist, and also a dermatologist- To find out that a tiny little duct of my eye had gotten clogged, causing my eyelid to be completely red and swollen, turning me into some sort of freak for the following five days.  
Sebastian was indeed the most wonderful person, but combine a heavy period of a girl to some unwanted clogged eyelid and you have a very unsatisfied person laying around- And kindness was not appreciated by me at those moments, specially, that one- Where I find myself humming all kinds of swearing.  
He arrived at my place around eleven p.m., I was in my bed, chewing down a bag of cereal and watching some more Netflix for I tried to sleep but I just ended up tossing and turning; I could listen to his joyful whistling and his keys, or better said, my keys dropping on the kitchen counter, his steps roaming around the house, knowing I would be right where I was.  
So I covered my face with the blanket and pretended I was invisible- Didn’t work, he laid on top of me, more precisely in between my legs, crawling upwards and resting his chin on my chin, trying to get a glimpse of my new added feature.

  
**\- Let me see it.**  
**\- No fucking way, Sebastian.**  
**\- Come on…** \- He even tried to pull up the blanket but I slapped his hand away from it – **Let. Me. See. It.**  
**\- You wish.**  
**\- What did the doc say!?**  
**\- He gave me this thing to apply four times a day for five days, but it is not working!**  
**\- Medicine is not magical, you could at least wait a couple of days…Now let me see it baby…**  
**\- Why? What will you do?**  
**\- Nothing…I just want to see if your Frankenstein’s phone description matches the current situation.**

  
What an asshole, why did I even agree to date this guy!? He begged me with those blue eyes and started kissing my neck, aware that if I didn’t slap him right away it’s because it was turning me on.

  
**\- If you fucking laugh, I will fucking kill you.**  
**\- Language…**

  
And like that, he slowly moved away the blanket, and my beanie, and the glasses, and my hair out of my face- And examined my right eyelid, like he was some kind of renowned doctor- He even moved my face from left to right and I could tell he was tempted to touch it.

  
**\- If you put your finger on it…-**  
**\- Darling, this is okay, I bet you tomorrow it’ll be brand new-**  
**\- Brand new my ass!**  
**\- Honey! I bought you food- Stop being such a grumpy person and come eat with me.**  
**\- Seb please, don’t make me leave this bed. I beg you.**  
**\- Then we’ll have dinner right here- What were you watching?**  
**\- I was watching Prison break- What did you get?**  
**\- Chinese.**  
**\- God man, I love you.**  
**\- You love me because I feed you properly.**  
**\- You’re damn right.**

  
Sebastian ran back to the kitchen to grab the food, longing awhile he took off his shoes and jacket, coming back with two bags smelling Chinese food in one hand, praying the other one would not drop the wine or the glasses.  
We ate, I slept on his chest, and he covered me up lying on my side because he knew damn well I wouldn’t let him turn around, let alone leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was sorry but kuddos and requests and all that are welcome now that - at least the period part, not the eyelid -it is over.  
> love,  
> gabi.


End file.
